


Memento Mori (Prompt from Inktober)

by Kraken_Void



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: CrankGameplays - Freeform, Ethan Nestor - Freeform, Inktober, Markiplier - Freeform, MementoMori, Unus Annus, inktober prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraken_Void/pseuds/Kraken_Void
Summary: *Mentions of death*What comes from life is beautiful. But it doesn't last forever. Death is inevitable. Memento Mori.(English prompt assignment)
Kudos: 3





	Memento Mori (Prompt from Inktober)

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is my first time posting. I wanna have this prompt somewhere when my class is over : )   
> It is just a journal entry prompt that I kinda liked and wanted to post before UA ends.

It all started with an itch. An itch to do something great. Something that was 100% original. Something that people would remember. The memories they have made along the way... they would cherish until their memory went blank. Until they went fuzzy, like an old TV screen in a basement of your great grandparents house. Everything will go away eventually. What comes from life is beautiful. But it only lasts a short time. Death will live on. It is inevitable. This channel's end is inevitable. However, it will live on. In the mind. In the soul. In everyone who was and has been apart of this grand adventure. Sure, people will still have the merch. But the idea of Unus Annus. Living. Breathing. Getting injected into people's hearts day after day after day. That will fade. It will fade into a memory only a few will have barred witness to. The videos that we have come to love. The videos that have become our safe place. They will be gone... but never forgotten. They will be in our dreams. Without even noticing. Unus Annus will be around in our daily life. What we do will be impacted from what we have learned from the past year. Live life to the fullest. Do things that are out of your comfort zone. Get up and go do something. Even if it just to brush your teeth; to check the mail; to listen to music; to take a shower. It doesn't matter what you do. You will be glad you have done it. In 17 days, this channel will go away. But those who have witnessed it will not. Those who have watched it grow. Keep the memories, for they will be all that we have left. Remember that we have a short time on this earth compared to the centuries and centuries of life before us. Remember. Memento Mori. Unus Annus.


End file.
